Recomissioned
by thetardis-is-a-horcrux
Summary: Sector V tries to recomission Sector Z. Will it work or will they fail? I don't own Codename:Kids Next Door. AshleyXDavid, LennyXOgie ONE-SHOT


** Hey guys! This is a long one-shot that has been floating around in my head. Haha. Keep in mind, the DCFDTL never aged, but Sector Z did, so, in this fic, they're 16-18. Ok? And this is like what, 2 months after Operation Z.E.R.O. Mmkay,enjoy! Ooh, I don't own Codename:Kids Next Door. By the way: Lots of Ashley/David and Lenny/Ogie. This was inspired by a little picture I drew. ~Meeshel c:**

"Numbuh 2! Are you done with the recomissioning modules yet?" Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh 1 cried, exasperated.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Numbuh 1! Aaaannndd there! I'm done with the last recomissioning module!" Hoagie held up five mini modules.

"Listen up, this might be the only chance to get Sector Z back, so everything has to be just right! Ok? Just corner one of those Delightful brats and blast them!" Nigel looked at his Sector. They nodded and set off to the Delightful Mansion.

[-]

"Well if it isn't the Kids Next Dorks," five children said in perfect monotone unison. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is, Delightful Children from Down the Lane. We just wanted to pay a quick visit." The DCFDTL looked at eachother with muted confusion.

"A visit? Nigel Uno, you never visit. Come, come, sit." They motioned to a large sofa. Nigel trooped in, hands behind his back. The rest of Sector V walked in a similar fashion, hands concealing the small modules.

"So, what brings you here?" the DCFDTL asked. Nigel offered a polite smile.

"Just...a mission, yeah, you can say that."

"But we have no evil plan for you to foil today, Nigel."

"I know." Sector V just simply grinned at the confused DCFDTL.

"Then what missi-," the five children were cut off by Sector V scampering off into the large mansion in different directions.

"COME FIND US IF YOU CAN!" Kuki cried playfully as she sped past them. The DCFDTL furrowed their brows.

"We have to split up. How unfortunate." The three boys and two girls split up and quickly followed Sector V.

[-]

Nigel ran up the stairs and down the second floor hall. He could hear Bruce's footsteps right behind him. "Oh Nigel. Why must you run?"Bruce was utterly confused as why he was chasing the bald child. He ran after Nigel, not realizing his left shoe was untied. Bruce tripped over a loose floorboard. Nigel grinned. Perfect. He walked in front of the blonde Delightful, positioning the module.

"Goodbye Bruce and hello Numbuh 0.1!" He cranked the handle as Bruce stared at him in shock.

"ACK!"

[-]

David was being cornered by Hoagie in the downstairs bathroom. "Hoagie, you told me to find you. What on earth are you doing?" The taller boy was confused and afraid. Hoagie slowly walked up to him, already cranking the handle.

"ACK!"

[-]

Kuki was nowhere to be found. Ashley was sure she searched the mansion at least once. "Kuki? Are you here?" The Delightful was frustrated. A small giggle came from above.

"Hello!" Ashley's eyes widened as her gaze zoomed in onto the small wooden module in the Asian operative's hands. Her lips formed a scream and she turned to run but it was too late.

"ACK!"

[-]

Wally smirked. Lenny was too easy. The short Australian turned around, facing the dark skinned Delightful. "Wally, please, think about what you're about to do."

"Sorry Lenny, but your Delightful side is about to vanish!" Lenny let out a gasp before being blinded by bright light.

"ACK!"

[-]

Ogie blinked rapidly. Where was Abby? "Looking for Abby?" Ogie whipped around to find Abby.

"Abby got to do this. Abby's not sorry either." Ogie closed her eyes and awaited her fate. Abby raised an eyebrow. Too easy.

"ACK!"

[-]

"Uurgh. Where am I?" Bruce's deep voice can be heard. Nigel was in shock. Instead of the short Operative he met last time, there stood a lanky blonde teenage boy, wearing Sector Z's signature uniform.

"B-bruce?" the bald child stammered. The blonde teenager looked at him, then down at himself.

"Oh crud! I'm back to normal! Thank god!"

"B-but. Last time, you were a kid.." Nigel trailed off.

"That's because the last module was temporary. I'm just a 18 year old boy, Numbuh One! We were all teens trapped in a disturbing body. Now, where are the others?" Nigel paused after Bruce's statement before leading him out to the den.

[-]

"Ow. My head hurts..," a deep voice groaned. Hoagie raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you? Where's David?"

"I am David! Oh god, I'm back to normal!" Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Normal? Shouldn't you be a kid then?"

"Oh, that was only temporary. I'm actually 17. This means the Delightfulization's BROKEN!" Hoagie stared at the tall, handsome brunette teenage boy. David made a face. Hoagie ignored that and steared the tall teen into the den.

[-]

Kuki stared in shock as a beautiful blonde teenage girl grinned at her. "Thank you, Kuki! Thanks for restoring me!" Ashley was excited. The younger girl blinked.

"You're so pretty, Ashley. How old are you really?" Ashley grinned.

"Thank you, Kuki. I'm actually 16. The youngest of Sector Z. Speaking of my sector, where are they?" Kuki hopped down and took the blonde girl into the den. Ashley squealed excitedly. Usually she was calm and collected, but she was super excited.

[-]

"Wha-, am I back to normal? Oh thank GOD. I hated that helmet!" Lenny examined himself. Wally's mouth dropped open. The teenage boy stared back.

"Thank you, Numbuh 4."

"N-no problem, Numbuh 0.4..."

"Please, call me Lenny. Now, take me to my Sector. We have so much to catch up on."

"How old are you? You don't look like you're twelve." Lenny laughed.

"I'm 17." Wally stared in awe.

"17...does this mean you have a girlfriend?" Lenny turned a dark red.

"I actually do..it's Ogie-,"

"Who the crud is that?"

"Numbuh 0.5." Lenny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Wally grinned.

"Well, can't keep your girlfriend waitin'! Let's go!"

[-]

Abby smiled. Wow. Ogie sure was pretty. "Abby thinks you sure are pretty." Ogie blinked and looked down at herself. Instead of a chubby child, she was now a petite girl with a small waist and big hips. Her brown hair was in two low pigtails and she wore her Sector Z uniform.

"Thank you. A lot. I'm back to normal!"

"Uh..Abby's not tryin' to be rude, but shouldn't you be twelve?" Ogie let out a small laugh.

"Oh no. That was the effect of the old module. I'm actually 17." Abby grinned.

"Cool! Abby gonna bring you back to see your Sector then."

[-]

**In the den**

"LENNY!" Ogie enveloped him in a hug. Lenny grinned sheepishly at her, wrapping his arms around the girl. Bruce laughed and gave David a hearty slap on the back.

"Nice to see you guys in this form again!" Bruce greeted. Ogie nodded.

"Wait where's Ashley?" David asked. Lenny gave him a knowing smirk. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Ogie teased. David blushed. He was about to reply when Kuki led a blonde girl in. Ashley glanced up and a smile climbed onto her lips.

"DAVID!" She ran at him, her helmet flying off her head. He spun around, dropping his beret.

"Ashley!" Said girl lept into his arms. He laughed. Ashley snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, his hands resting on her hips.

"I missed you..."

"Ash, we stand right next to each other all the time." He smirked. She pursed her lips.

"But I couldn't call you my boyfriend then like I can now." Ashley let out a sweet giggle. He laughed, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Hey David, you dropped your beret," Lenny handed him the grey hat. David smiled and gently placed the beret onto Ashley's head. She reached up and their lips met.

"Get a room!" Bruce called. The couple pulled apart, foreheads pressed together and the tips of their noses touching. Sector V marveled at the love that reflected off them.

"Aw, Bruce, you're just jealous!" Ogie laughed. Lenny pulled her closer.

"Wait, so is this transformation permanent?" Ashley asked quietly. The teens looked at the kids. Hoagie nodded, a grin stretching across his face.

"I made sure of it, Numbuh 0.3."

"Great! We can't thank you enough! Thank you so much!"

"Kids Next Door, Sector Z is back in town...for good."

**The end! Haha awkward ending! Sorry if the story is a little off and the characters are a bit OoC. Well, hope you enjoyed! ~Meeshel c:**


End file.
